


terrible

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, actually i did so i took it out on my writing, also some crying, and so did i!, and u - Freeform, but u get a happy ending!!, u had a bad week, um there's a little angst tho, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: peter isn’t too bad at the comforting thing





	terrible

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is just me screaming into the void because my week was sad and i need new friends but i hope you know that much like the ending of this fic, i also got a happy turn of events and actually got closer with other people so i’m less sad so to my own luce stevens: good job because i just ended up better off :)
> 
> warnings: crying, a little angst but like its just y/n being a sad watermelon also i’m pretty out of it and i think peter might be a little ooc

The clock on the wall is startingly loud in the quiet room. Peter Parker sneaks a look at you through his eyelashes and his lips part ever so slightly as if to say something, anything, but he doesn’t really know what he could say. Your eyes are fixed on the paper but the pen in your hand hasn’t stopped twirling to write down anything in the last ten minutes. There’s a small crease between your brows and you look deep in thought.

Looking down at his own book, Peter sighs and sets it down. He knows he won’t get any work done and neither will you, not with something clearly on your mind. He leans back against the sofa from his position on the floor, fingers thrumming against his leg.

“Are you okay?”

The words that have seemingly forced themselves out into the open makes the pen in your hands still for a moment before you lower your arm and tap it gently against the book. Peter’s eyes are fixed on you as you scratch your neck.

“Not really,” you admit, smiling ruefully and he offers you a small one back.

“D’you, I don’t know, maybe wanna talk about it?” he asks hesitantly. “You totally don’t have to, but it’s good to get it out. Also I’m  _really_  curious and interested. What’s the tea, sis?”

At that, he stops and makes a face, prompting a laugh from you. “It sounds better when you say it.”

You grin at that, ducking your head down slightly. When you look back up at him, your smile is a little less happy and he wants to pull you aside - even though he’s already alone with you - and wrap his arms around you.

“Can I hold your hand?” you ask, and Peter stays quiet, not trusting his voice, nodding. You slip your hand into his and he folds his fingers between yours. He’s still not quite used to this, to you, but it’s a surprise he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of.

“So, y’know how I talked to Betty after school before we came here?” you start, and he nods again, listening intently.

“You looked kinda surprised and then your face got all down,” he says, and you agree, scoffing as you reminisce.

“Yeah well, apparently I’m ‘terrible’ and ‘the worst’. According to one Luce Stevens, anyway,” you say bitterly and his heart thuds painfully for you, seeing how upset you really were.

You start to sniffle and he squeezes your hand reassuringly as you continue, “Y’know I don’t even care about what she thinks of me, it just really  _sucks_ , ‘cause we were supposedly friends and she went and talked smack about me.”

“Oh, y/n,” he sighs, seeing your face crumpling up as the tears start to slip one by one down your cheeks.

“‘M sorry,” you whisper, covering your face and staying quiet. He watches half horrified as you try to contain your hurt, stilling completely and wiping your eyes.

“Hey, c’mon, don’t apologise,” he tries his hand at soothing you, “you deserve way better, it’s not your fault.”

“Just sucks,” you mutter, leaning into his side.

“I think that’s an understatement,” he tries to joke but you only sigh, and he winces silently at his bad timing.

“Hey, look at me. You’re gonna meet so many people next year and if none of them are as great friends as you deserve I will personally kick all of their asses and take you out for dinner afterwards,” he vows, sending you his brightest, most cheerful smile and he feels relief when you respond with a watery grin.

“I really like you, Peter Parker,” you say, and lean forward to kiss his cheek.

“That’s convenient, because I really like you too,” he laughs. The two of you fall into comfortable silence before he tips his head back to rest on the couch.

“Wanna watch a movie? I think this reading can wait,” he suggests, lolling his head to the side to look at you.

“Can I pick?” you ask and even though he already knew he’d let you, he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to say no, not when you look at him like that.

“Yeah, sure,” he murmurs, and he blinks twice when he hears his voice come out so soft.

When the two of you hop up onto the couch and you lean your head on his shoulder, his arm around your waist and hand still tucked in yours, he looks down at your tired face and grins softly. The light from the TV shines onto your face, the room dark otherwise and even with the shadows in the doorway that make things look like they’re moving, he doesn’t think there’s anywhere else he’d rather be.

You doze off halfway through the movie, head lolling on his shoulder and breaths coming out slow and steady. He can still see the tear tracks on your cheeks and he sighs sadly at the sight.

“You’re not terrible, you know,” he mumbles, “You’re pretty cool, actually, and you don’t even need me to tell you that. Still, I know how it feels when people say things about you. Luce…you don’t need her. You’ve got people who have your back and care about you.”

He doesn’t remember when he starts slurring his words or his eyelids droop, but soon, Peter Parker joins you and drifts off to sleep while thinking of ways to cheer you up.

Come Monday morning the next week, you’re thrilled when you get your test back with a bright red A+ and later find your favourite brand of candy tucked between your bottle and binder. The highlight of your day, though, is when you open your locker to find a note taped to the inside, along with a box of small candles and some books.

_Y/N,_

_Mondays are hard and last week was even worse, but at least you can unwind with these. I asked MJ what was on your reading list and I’m really hoping you don’t already own these._

_Love, Peter_


End file.
